


The Cheerleader

by kaisyacht



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Luhan the ungrateful one, M/M, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisyacht/pseuds/kaisyacht
Summary: Jongin still thinks that Tao deserves to be the captain.





	The Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> A re-post.
> 
>  
> 
> unbeta-ed.

 

 

“Here’s to the new captain!” Jongin hollers in the midst of their lunch, hand stretched above their heads with his bottle of coke and a grin plastered on his face.

 

“Shh!” Tao hisses at him, looking around and apologizing to every scandalous stare he receives but secretly smiling at the idiot in front of him. “Don’t start with those false statements, people might believe.”

 

“But there’s no doubt that you’d be the next, _captain_ ,” the other tan male suggests, eyebrows wriggling uncharacteristically. He sets his drink back on the table and nudges the person next to him, “What do you say, mister boyfriend?”

 

He wriggles his eyebrows once again and Sehun slaps him without a second thought, “I say you eat your food.”

 

Jongin looks bewildered as he clutches his stinging cheek, betrayed and hurt. “Why are you people so impassive about this? Tao, you’ll rule the court, Sehun, your boyfriend’s gonna be captain! Why am I the only one getting excited over this?!”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes, ignoring him at best. Tao sighs, “Look on your four o’clock.” Jongin does. “You see that tall guy over there? His name’s Kris and he’s most likely gonna be picked as the new captain.”

 

Jongin stares, no, he scrutinizes the other. His eyes raked up and down the guy’s sitting height, burning holes on their path. Even just sitting, Jongin could tell he was tall and he is not happy about it, not one bit. No one is supposed to be taller than his Tao, well except that Chanyeol dude and Sehun who seems to be inhaling height boosters each time he breathes. “Isn’t he the new transfer student?”

 

Tao hums around his sandwich nonchalantly, grimacing at the sight of tomato on his next bite. He plucks it out and flicks it at Sehun’s plate. Sehun glares at him.

 

Jongin stares at them. “Again, why am I the only one getting worked up over this?”

 

“Jongin.”

 

He turns on his side.

 

“I say you eat your food.”

 

 

\---

 

 

In all honesty, Jongin loves their basketball team. He devotes his free time watching their practices, hanging around the team after hours. He’s known to be their number one supporter slash cheerleader and is friends with the whole team, thus, earned him some privileges such as the free entrance to the locker room and a good relationship with their coach as well. Jongin prides himself for this because not even Sehun can approach the coach as freely as he can, he’s not even allowed in the locker rooms knowing he had quite the reputation with his boyfriend (they’ve been trying hard to be civil about it). So when the announcement for the new captain came and it’s not Zitao’s name that’s been uttered (as the latter predicted), he voices out his protest without qualm.

 

“Coach,” he raises his hand, gaining looks from the other members. Tao looks curious but there’s panic lurking in quirk of his lips. “You know I support you all the way and that I love this team more than my studies, but, can I question your decision this time around?”

 

Said man nods his head, tucking his clipboard behind his back with his hands.

 

Jongin smiles, politely to Tao’s relief. “Why is the new student entitled the new captain when you have my Tao over here?” He gives the new captain – Kris – a glance and doesn’t hesitate to arch his eyebrow when the latter meets his gaze.

 

Tao, once again, gives an apologetic smile on behalf of his friend.

 

To Jongin’s horror, the coach only laughed and clapped Kris on his back saying, “You have one boy to please, captain.”

 

 

\---

 

 

“You’re an idiot, I hope you know that,” Sehun welcomes him with his love Jongin couldn’t even deny it. “You’re a disgrace to this world.” He just hopes Sehun wouldn’t be too vocal about it.

 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me he’s _that_ good?!” He wails, desperately clawing at his hair and cursing a moment later, realizing he cannot ruin something that’s fluffy. Kyungsoo adores his fluffy hair and Kyungsoo makes delicious kimchi spaghetti.

 

“I did tell you about him being the next captain, though.”

 

“That’s different!”

 

Tao ignores him and opts to bury his face in Sehun’s pillow, moaning in satisfaction at the familiar scent. Sehun throws him a pencil on the head, not bothering to apologize when the latter hisses in pain. Oh Sehun never misses his aim. He also never misses to send Jongin his second pencil.

 

“What the fuck was that for?!” He glares at Sehun.

 

“For embarrassing my boyfriend in front of his whole team.”

 

Jongin gapes, “You know what, I’ll never understand how your relationship works. It’s like you both hate each other but at the same time, claim each other. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve thought that there’s some unresolved sexual tension between you two.”

 

Sehun smirks, “Well, aren’t you glad that you know better?”

 

Tao flips on his back, stacking Sehun’s pillows against the headboard and propping himself up against them. “Besides, what other people actually thinks is that the whole unresolved sexual tension is between us three.”

 

Jongin’s face contorts in an ugly manner. “Ew. Your nudity repulses me.”

 

“That’s what Sehun and I feel for each other. Are you sure you’re not in love with us?”

 

Jongin stops for a moment, contemplating Tao’s question beyond his belief and groans in mortification. He can clearly hear Sehun’s evil snickers behind his anguish. “The fuck! That giant shouldn’t know how to run with those long legs!”

 

 

\---

 

 

Jongin, though may seem stubborn, isn’t that thick-skinned enough to show his face in the court after his embarrassing stunt. He should’ve been the one smirking at Kris, not the other way around, damn it.

 

“C’mon dude, the guys are missing you.” Tao’s currently persuading him but failing miserably because Jongin had one, turned up the volume of his earphones that his head is starting to ache, two, Tao knows how to bribe him the _right_ way if he wants something from him but isn’t doing that, and three, Jongin’s pretty much still embarrassed and pissed at the same time at the new student that he refuses to be in the same vicinity as the other as much as possible.

 

So how the fuck did Kris Wu ended up sitting in the exact same table as him when he’s trying to eat his lunch in peace?

 

“Excuse me,” he begins, removing his earphones and _oh_ , that felt heavenly. He composes his expressions and stares at the taller intimidatingly, or try as he might. “Can you leave my presence? I’m trying to eat my lunch but I can’t for you’re right in front of me while I’m still recovering from my humiliation, so please.” _Classy._ Damn, Sehun must be so proud of him _._

 

Kris chokes on air and his face scrunches in an ugly character that Jongin has to bite his tongue to keep his laughter because Luhan’s already doing the job quite maniacally that he pities the transferee instead. (He also pities Luhan’s admirers for witnessing their object of affection in his most unpleasant state. Seriously.)

 

“My, my, little Jonginnie’s got balls after all.”

 

 “Fuck off Luhan,” Jongin’s glad Sehun’s stuck in the library, the pencil left a bruise on him. “Actually, why is the _whole_ fucking team here?!”

 

Tao slings an arm around his shoulder and leans his weight on him. Jongin pushes him but to no avail. “It’s not fun without your cheers at the sides.”

 

“So, you gang up on poor innocent me? I’m filling for an assault.”

 

“I-It’s not like that,” Kris croaks out.

 

Jongin looks back at him with an arched eyebrow. “Am I talking to you?”

 

“Burn.”

 

“Fuck off, Luhan.”

 

“Come with me?”

 

“Hell no!”

 

“You know you want my bubble butt.”

 

“Your ass is flat.”

 

“Didn’t stop you from groping it.”

 

“I was merely killing the fucking mosquito. And you never thanked me for it.”

 

Luhan stares at him, Jongin holds his own gaze, before laughing heartily. Jongin grabs his glass and sips smugly at his win. “Come to practice?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“What the fuck?!” He gets shoved hard at Minseok’s side and Jongin’s coke splutters over his face and shirt. The one given by his mother – his favorite shirt. “I’ve been asking you for half an hour already and all Luhan did was talk about his nonexistent ass and you agree? What the actual fuck, Jongin?!”

 

“Huang Zitao, I’m giving you exactly thirty seconds to disappear or my lunch would meet your ugly face.”

 

 

\---

 

 

He returns to his routine efficiently, nonetheless, with the additional work of avoiding Kris Wu at all costs, which seems to be a pain in Luhan’s flat ass (Luhan still hasn’t thanked him for saving his life from a possible mosquito bite that may or may not carry some incurable disease or whatever they carry that Jongin may have learned in class some years ago if he hadn’t been sleeping all the time). It was impossible to avoid the new captain (Jongin still thinks Tao’s better for the title) when said captain practically owns the court and walks the hallways with confidence that Jongin can’t help but trail his footprints with scowl on his face because Kris Wu is supposed to be the villain in his story and not his new knight in shining armor.

 

But Kris Wu, as Jongin belatedly realized and is literally adamant about not acknowledging it, is not only a six foot and a couple more inches tall, but also probably held the most handsome face God has ever created and the worst art skills He could possibly shower any human with. Jongin still finds him all the more boyfriend material, what with those full cheeks when he smiles and gigantic hands. It would surely cover Jongin’s hands perfectly, not that he would easily admit though.

 

So instead of permanently marring his smooth skin with a scowl, Jongin goes for the next thing he’s capable of. Besides, Kyungsoo likes his skin smooth and he makes the perfect kimchi spaghetti.

 

“Oi, _Captain_!” For everything that Kris does well, he fails at talking to him up front and Jongin takes great advantage of it. The giant looks cute stuttering to a mere spectator. “Aren’t you suppose to have a meeting plan for the next game?”

 

“I- uh…” he scratches his nape and Jongin folds his arms across his chest just to add more pressure on the other. Inwardly, he’s having a cheering spree at the adorableness that is Kris’ lack of intelligence.

 

“What are you doing, practicing the drills when the guys have done that thousands of times before? You _begged_ me to be here but you’re wasting my time. I could have better used it to other _more_ important things but _no_ , you ganged up on me and this is all you have to show me? You’re joking me.” He mentally kisses Sehun’s cheek for all the sassiness that has rubbed on him.

 

“Chill, dude.” Chanyeol drapes his sweaty limb on him and Jongin refuses to admit that the other’s damp armpit is rubbing on his skin for fear of retching his lunch all over Kris’ flaming face. “He’s still pretty much getting the hang of it.”

 

“This is why Tao should’ve been the captain instead.” He harshly pulls Chanyeol’s arm off of him before strutting his way out of the smelly gym, smiling secretly at the baffled expression on Kris’ face.

 

 

\---

 

 

“You have a weird way of showing your crush.”

 

Jongin sighs and turns on his side on Sehun’s bed, to stare at the latter. Tao’s too busy working on his essay that’s due first thing in the morning next day while Jongin’s been sighing for the last two and a half hour abandoning his blank paper.

 

“But he’s cute like that.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes but Jongin doesn’t take the spite too seriously. “He probably thinks you hate him with passion.”

 

“Did you know he’s a hot three pointer? And damn, when he guards Luhan. I bet that fucker is getting all the contact he can. That son of a bitch still hasn’t thanked me for saving his ass. And now he’s rubbing his flat ass on Kris because he knew I’d be watching- oh my god! Luhan’s doing it on purpose! That little bitch ha–”

 

“Whatever.”

 

 

\---

 

 

But Kris has proven (once again) his rights at his first official game for the team, snagging the three point shoots as easy as Jongin’s melting feelings. He jumps on his seat at the buzzer shot Kris made that ended the game with an amazing score difference from the other team. Kris is such a showstopper that Jongin screamed like never before. He was so goddamn floored.

 

“Oh my god! Sehun we won!”

 

“I know.”

 

Jongin will be forever disappointed at the lack of expressions on Sehun’s face (but he’ll worry that for later, his heart’s still beating like crazy that no one can stop him. Not even Sehun’s flat face ( _why does everyone I knew has the word flat or nonexistent next to their names_??)). He runs down the bleachers, pulling Sehun along with him to join the team in their victory. As soon as he spots Tao, he jumps on his back and laughs in joy.

 

“That’s my boyfriend, Jongin,” despite the warning, Sehun merely stood next to them and congratulated Tao with a small proud smile that has Jongin sliding off the other automatically in disbelief.

 

“Was that a smile?” He demands, grabbing Sehun in the arm.

 

Sehun rolls his eyes, prying Jongin’s hands off of him while Tao ruffles his hair in laughter. “Jongin, Sehun’s quite handsome when he smiles, isn’t he?”

 

“Shut up, will you.”

 

“But Sehun you just smiled!” Jongin’s still beaming from the hype of the game and unexpected discovery of Sehun’s rare facial expression combined that he bumped into someone in his excitement.

 

However, said excitement had dissolve quite easily when large hands took their liberty to hold him in place and all Jongin could do is shudder at the possessiveness it held.

 

“Are you okay?” Kris whispers next to him, and no, Jongin did not just imagined himself writhing in pleasure under that voice. He _did_ not.

 

He inhales briefly and turns around, all calm and imposing. Kris does not have the upper hand in this story, Jongin does. And he’ll rule how the ever fuck the author wants him to. “Well, look who’s here.”

 

“I…” he pauses, frown on his forehead. Jongin watches intently as Kris licks his dry lips and curses under his breath before grabbing the taller male’s jersey and pressing their lips because for fuck’s sake, Jongin’s sure he’ll end up with him after all so why not have a taste before the actual ending, right?

 

 

\---

 

 

“Sehun, slap me- What the fuck! I wasn’t ready yet!”

 

“I just need to hear the key word.”

 

Jongin pouts, holding his stinging cheek while he covers himself with his favorite blanket and lay in couch next to Sehun. A recorded episode of Running Man with Kim Woobin plays on the screen.

 

“You’re a horrible best friend. You’re supposed to comfort me.”

 

Sehun side eyes him and Jongin just wants to cover himself completely from those eyes. “Who comforts someone that kisses someone in public before dashing out and leaving the poor guy to collect himself?”

 

Jongin groans behind his throat and straightens his legs, dumping them in Sehun’s thigh to hide his guilt. “People were not supposed to see that.”

 

“You’re not supposed to kiss him in the first place.”

 

He further buries himself in his cocoon, disappointed that he can’t laugh at Kim Woobin’s stupidity in his current state. “That captain better be thankful I even allowed him to kiss me.”

 

“You _forced_ him.”

 

 

\---

 

 

Of course, Jongin did not force him. He was just so affected by Kris’ impressive show and the sudden contact and that low timbre of his voice that Jongin couldn’t help himself. But no one would believe him so yeah, he forced him. Deal with it.

 

“Oi, _Captain_!” He marches over the basketball court with his heart in his throat and legs in constant small waves of ocean. He raises his head high, damn proud of himself for finally getting out of their apartment after a whole week.

 

Lu-fucking-flat-ass-Han’s catcalling as he walks by and Jongin deliberately sends him a wink just because. He watches amusedly as Kris leaves the ball in his hand to Minseok and starts approaching just like how the color starts rising from his neck to his ears. Jongin knows he’s blushing himself but doesn’t give a flying fuck because the story’s ending real soon and he just wants to be a badass, kind of, and show Kris who wears the pants in their relationship that would bloom in the next seconds.

 

“Jongin.”

 

Said man arches an eyebrow and cocks his hip on the side, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Finally stopped stuttering, huh?”

 

Kris looks down and Jongin stops his thoughts from wanting to just pull the taller male and relive their last time seeing each other in a basketball court. Tao has suffered secondhand embarrassment enough that Jongin’s willing to spare him for the time being.

 

“You need me?”

 

Jongin smirks, “Apparently, yes.” He walks closer and circles the taller male in slow movements, judging him real hard, before stopping right in front of him with a sly smile. “I wanted to say more but the author is impatient so I’ll just get to the point. We are now in the ending part of my story where _you’ll_ ask me on a date so we can officially start our relationship that people wouldn’t read because by then, the curtain has been called and that just leaves them with their own imaginations.”

 

“I’m– ”

 

“Oh, and I still think that Tao should’ve been the captain.”

 

“Okay?” Kris takes a step back for safety, Jongin practically beams in delight.

 

“Is that a yes? Are you asking me out?”

 

“I… uh, guess?”

 

“Great! Pick me up after your practice. Now, for the last part before everything completely ends. Kiss m– ”

 


End file.
